Mina's Worries
by ramier555
Summary: Soma and Mina are entering a class in a University shortly after the events of Dawn of Sorrow, but something doesn't seem right. SomaxMina oneshot and my first story :D


College was never easy.  
Not even for a certain young man who did was seemed to be the impossible: defy his own dark fate and succumb to his inner darkness. His strength was to be reckoned, but his ability even more legendary.  
Yet he looked down at a stone floor leading up to a building. It read "University". To this the youth sighed and walked up the seemingly endless stairs, although they were much less compared to the Hakuba shrine. The stairs took their toll on the young man still tired from the day before where he took down a menacing enemy, a titanic amalgamation of demonic souls. Yet despite the needed rest he felt as if he had to go to school on time  
His sparkling blue eyes and shining white hair fluttered in the fall wind, tossing his silvery locks to the right side of his face. The youth put a hand over his eyes covered in hair and swept it back in one swift hand motion, revealing a young girl with amber hair and kind eyes.  
Her face emanated a sort of purity and generosity that always soothed the young man, especially in his times of deep chaos.  
"Soma! Hurry up or we're gonna be late for class!"  
"Yeah, I'll meet you up there. Don't worry about me!"  
"Soma, don't say that! If you take any longer we're both gonna be late!"  
"Alright, alright." The pale haired youth grabbed his friends arm and flashed a smile. "Try to keep up with me." In an instant he bolted at amazing running speed that caused him to rush through the stairway, main door and hallway. Although he was yelled at by some people it didn't matter to him: His friend mattered more than anything to him right now.  
Although she had trouble sprinting her hardest to keep up with Soma, who wasn't at his full speed, Mina Hakuba finally grabbed her friends arm tightly to her soft chest covered by a pink long sleeve shirt. She held him so close to her heart her heartbeats pulsed against his arm, and he stopped in his tracks instantly.  
Then they both blushed.  
"I-I'm s-sorry Soma, I-I just-" Her blushing face covered by two hands was soon covered by the embrace of her friend. He held her around his arms which caused her to stop to nervous talking, and look up to the smiling, handsome pale face of her friend, Soma Cruz.  
"It's okay Mina. Let's just get to class now okay?" The girl gazed at his eyes and he gazed at hers. For a second, they seemed to be staring into each others souls, hearts and feelings for what seemed to be an eternity instead of a second.  
"Oh..Okay." Mina spoke as grinned yet another beautiful grin to Soma. And again he smiled not admiring his friend, but admiring someone he deeply cared about. More than a friend, more than anyone. He let go of his embrace around her and soon enough, the doors to a University classroom were opened with 2 figures coming in to learn.

After the class ended students fled out of the classroom door. People young, old, tall, short, skinny, fat and countless others walked out of the room. Two people came out of the room next to each other walking side by side enjoying each others company and perhaps, more.  
"And then, Hammer was all like-" Then Soma noticed Mina was about to say something, but didn't. Feeling a sense of slight guilt and curiosity and stopped at looked at her. "Mina, were you gonna say something?"  
"W-well, yeah...But I uhh...I uhm." She was avoiding his eyes looking at the floor to her left, opposite of Soma.  
"Mina, is something wrong? You've been acting weird these last couple of days." He asked the girl, who just looked at him with worried eyes. He knew what this was about. "Look Mina...If this was about what happened before, I'm sorry I put my life in danger and made you worry. But I had no choice, it was either become the Lord of Darkness, be killed off by a Cult or fight to preserve my way of life. I'm sorry I ever made you worry about me."  
Right after he said those words the girl began to tear and her face soon began to look as if it was going to cry, and she did. She planted her face to his chest and clenched her fists against his black t shirt. The girl sobbed on Somas chest, releasing held in worry and sorrow all unto his heart. The man once again held the worried girl in his arms and spoke, but in a much more comforting, sweet voice.  
"Mina, I'm really sorry I made you worry so much before. But to be honest, the whole time I was fighting to oppose my dark fate, I never stopped thinking of you. I didn't want to become an evil that would ever do any to harm you and I never will become that evil. Not while you're here Mina."  
Still the girl sobbed and sniffled, but it slowly lessened.  
"Thanks to you, I'm still here and not inside Dracula's Castle." The girl looked up with teary eyes filled with sorrow, but also a happiness behind watery eyes.  
"Mina."  
"Y-yes Soma?" Both of them looked at each others eyes for what seemed like a while swimming in the colors and feelings of each other gaze. And then Soma did what he knew best, that would change his life forever, that would change it for the better.  
"I love you."


End file.
